


Nailed It

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deputy Derek Hale, Humor, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заместитель шерифа Дерек Хейл купил дом под ремонт, но он абсолютный профан в ремонте, поэтому ему пришлось нанять в помощники ехидного плотника</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nailed It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nailed It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356736) by [aggybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggybird/pseuds/aggybird). 



> Очень настоятельно рекомендую ознакомиться с оригналом (если есть такая возможность)  
> В скобках указаны сноски.

Дерек всегда мечтал стать заместителем шерифа в маленьком городке, купить причудливый домик, требующий ремонта, и жить в пяти милях от своей матери.  
  
На самом деле ничего из этого не соответствовало истине, но прежний начальник начал задавать слишком много вопросов о ежемесячных отлучках Дерека, местный Альфа был в лучшем случае терпим, а прошлые личные отношения буквально выгорели.  
  
Дерек не был в Бикон Хиллс десять лет, но мать сделала несколько телефонных звонков и добилась для него собеседования с шерифом Стилински, человеком, который служил и защищал Бикон Хиллс сколько Дерек себя помнил. И который, кстати, знал все о местных оборотнях и был чертовски рад заполучить одного себе в помощники.  
  
Потом был дом. Благодаря Кейт кредитная история Дерека была в плачевном состоянии. Он хотел бы купить дом где-нибудь за городом, подальше от своей семьи (может быть, с небольшим рвом вокруг), но финансово он мог потянуть только один из небольших, старых домов в центре города. С большой долей фантазии и снисхождения их можно было бы назвать коттеджами.  
  
Дерек обзавелся старым домиком под ремонт на тихой, старой улице.  
  
На улице,  _с выбоинами на дороге_. Ну, конечно. Дерек обнаружил это, когда въехал в одну и чуть не откусил себе язык. Яма была настолько глубокой, что, возможно, вела прямиком в ад.  
  
Соседи были в восторге, что у них теперь под боком есть свой помощник шерифа, мать была в восторге, что Дерек вернулся и живет в десяти минутах езды.  
  
Дерек единственный, кто не был в восторге.  
  
Это не значит, что он был неблагодарным, просто… просто, он хотел получить хоть каплю сочувствия.  
  
Нужно было подумать трижды, прежде чем звонить сестре.  
  
\- Ха-ха-ха, - засмеялась Лора в трубку. Дерек слышал, как на заднем фоне шумят морские волны. – Ты попал, братишка.  
  
Она была в Южной Калифорнии со своим парнем-хиппи-оборотнем-серфером и, кажется, ни маму, ни папу это не волновало.   
  
 _«Лоре нужно нагуляться, однажды она станет Альфой».  
  
«Мы верим, что Лора может позаботиться о себе»._   
  
Дерек возмутился, что родители считали его неспособным позаботиться о себе.  
  
\- Это не так, милый, - сказала мама позже в тот вечер, похлопав его по руке. Она наклонилась с кастрюлькой и наполнила его тарелку. – Просто, мы знаем, как ты любишь комфорт.  
  
 _Комфорт_ , - Дерек недовольно фыркнул, ковыряясь в домашней стряпне матери. Комфорт. Он взрослый оборотень, черт возьми, а его мать относится к нему, как к пятилетнему несмышленышу.  
  
Он сердито пережевал и сглотнул. Еда застряла в горле и заставила его закашляться, мама подскочила и постучала по спине.  
  
\- У вас есть молоко? – прохрипел Дерек, смаргивая слезы.  
  
\- Конечно, малыш, - ответила мама и нежно взъерошила его волосы по пути на кухню. – Цельное, твое любимое.  
  


* * *

  
  
Неделю спустя в ванной комнате прорвало трубы, и Дерек потратил полчаса на укрощение этого гейзера. Когда он, наконец, отступил, чтобы оценить ущерб, девять его рубашек были принесены в жертву и использовались как жгуты и половые тряпки, а сам Дерек промок с головы до ног.  
  
Он уже опаздывал, не успевая даже переодеться, поэтому отправился на работу как был, осознавая, что от него несет мокрой псиной.  
  
\- Хейл, - шериф Стилински поднял брови, как обычно одним этим движением вынуждая сознаться во всех прегрешениях менее чем за три минуты.   
  
\- Сэр, - устало ответил Дерек.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь немного… влажным, сынок.  
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- У меня в новом доме прорвало трубы.  
  
\- Ох, - шериф дружелюбно улыбнулся и похлопал по плечу. – Больше похоже, что в  _старом_  доме.  
  
\- Меня уверяли, что он «уютный» и «очаровательный», - саркастично заметил Дерек.  
  
Шериф поморщился.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это тайный код риелторов, обозначающий «дряхлый» и «разваливающийся»?  
  
\- Теперь знаю, сэр.  
  
Шериф наградил его пристальным взглядом.  
  
\- Ты хоть что-нибудь понимаешь в ремонте?  
  
Дерек вспомнил рубашки, павшие смертью храбрых, три дюйма ржавой воды в ванной и как он всерьез обдумывал использовать арахисовое масло в качестве шпаклевки.  
  
А потом он вспомнил о маме.  
  
\- Достаточно, - ответил Дерек сквозь зубы. - Я справлюсь.  
  
\- О, ну, ладно, - сказал шериф. – Просто дай мне знать, если тебе понадобится помощь. Я… знаю одного парня.  
  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Дерек, мысленно уже планируя поездку в магазин.   
  
Насколько трудно это может быть?  
  


* * *

  
  
Оказывается, очень трудно. Дерек купил трубы, разъемы, герметик, а взамен за свои труды получил струю вырвавшейся на свободу воды.  
  
Он вернулся из своей повторной поездки в хозяйственный магазин с семью рулонами изоленты и мрачной решимостью.  
  
Когда Дерек закончил, его трубы были похожи на восставших из саркофага мумий, но, по крайней мере, теперь они протекали не так сильно. Он убрал лишние материалы в шкаф и вознес короткую молитву, чтобы изолента выдержала.  
  
Трубы зловеще застонали, когда он открутил воду, но пока что удача была на его стороне. Дерек поздравил себя с хорошо проделанной работой.  
  
Окрыленный этой маленькой победой, он оценивающе осмотрел свой дом. Немного подкрасить, поменять ковровые покрытия, может быть, положить ламинированные полы, которые он видел в магазине… Он сможет это сделать.  
  


* * *

  
  
Новый ковер не полностью прилегал к стенам, а ламинированные полы немного деформировались, но Дерек сделал это. Дом уже выглядел лучше.  
  
Он шел на кухню за содовой и наступил на торчащий ковровый гвоздь. Дерек взвыл, прыгая на одной ноге и зажимая кровотечение на другой.  
  
Пока он скакал раненым зверем, здоровой ногой он «нащупал» еще несколько торчащих гвоздей.  
  
Доскакав до кухонного стола, Дерек схватил молоток, который оставил там, и лупцевал ковер до тех пор, пока все гвозди трусливо не попрятались. Теперь он чувствовал себя немного лучше.  
  
Через бежевый Бербер тянулся окровавленный след, Дерек проследил его взглядом, а затем решил, что просто купит коврик.  
  
Привалившись к кухонной стойке, он посмотрел сквозь барное окно, ведущее в столовую.  
  
Затем окинул взглядом обе комнаты. Если он выбьет небольшую дыру в стене, то сможет соединить кухню со столовой и поставить новую стойку…  
  
Насколько трудно может быть выбить стену?  
  


* * *

  
  
Дерек узнал, что есть такое понятие, как «несущая стена».  
  


* * *

  
  
\- Привет, шериф, - сказал Дерек и закашлялся, вытряхивая куски штукатурки из волос. – У вас еще есть номер телефона этого вашего парня? Мастера.  
  
\- Конечно, - весело ответил шериф. – Что-то еще прорвало?  
  
\- Ох, - вздохнул Дерек. – Скажем так, я случайно сделал окно в крыше.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Как быстро ваш мастер сможет подъехать?  
  


* * *

  
  
Дерек открыл дверь молодому парню, одетому в красную фланелевую рубашку с тяжелым ремнем с инструментами, обернутым вокруг его стройных бедер.  
  
Дерек видел порно, которое начиналось именно так.  
  
\- Привет, - застрекотал парень. – Я Стайлз. Мастер на все руки, - он покрутил руками, словно демонстрируя их. – Э-м, работаю руками, знаешь?  
  
\- Это твое задание в бойскаутах? – спросил Дерек. – Я вызывал подрядчика.  
  
Он почти пропустил, как глаза Стайлза прищурились.  
  
\- Я подрядчик, - ответил он с плутовской улыбкой.  
  
\- Господи, - Дерек посторонился. – Ладно, давай заходи. Сначала вытри ноги, я только положил новый ковер.  
  
\- Что,  _с завязанными глазами_? – спросил Стайлз, когда вошел в комнату и осмотрелся. – Ты же знаешь, что ковровых швов не должно быть видно?  
  
\- Кухня там, - сквозь зубы произнес Дерек.  
  
\- Твою… - опешил Стайлз. – Что ты здесь делал, работал кувалдой?  
  
Он засмеялся собственной шутке и замолчал, когда увидел молоток, прислоненный к холодильнику.  
  
\- Мне казалось, что это самый быстрый способ, - сказал Дерек, чувствуя себя задетым.  
  
\- Да, но я имел ввиду… Как ты смог сам это сделать? Здесь понадобилось бы двое или трое моих парней как минимум.  
  
\- Я тренируюсь, - ответил Дерек, словно защищаясь.  
  
Стайлз мельком бросил на него взгляд и присвистнул.  
  
\- Я вижу. Напомни мне взять тебя с собой на следующую ярмарку. Думаю, ты сможешь постучать молотком[1] и выиграть главный приз.   
  
 _«Как насчет постучать тебе по голове?»_  – мстительно подумал Дерек.  
  
Должно быть, Стайлз рассмотрел что-то такое в его выражении лица, потому что он хлопнул в ладоши и быстро произнес:  
  
\- Хорошо. Прогноз погоды на сегодня безоблачный, так что можешь не волноваться о дожде. Я позвоню своим ребятам, и завтра мы это залатаем.  
  
\- Я еще не сказал, что собираюсь нанять тебя, - огрызнулся Дерек.  
  
Стайлз поднял бровь. Кого-то он этим напоминал.  
  
\- Верно. Так да или нет?  
  
Дерек чувствовал себя проигравшим.  
  
\- Да, - сказал он угрюмо, - но при одном условии: ты никому не расскажешь, чем здесь занимаешься.  
  
Стайлз выглядел немного растерянным.  
  
\- Э-э, твое право, чувак. Я могу подъехать со своей бригадой завтра около семи утра. Тогда ты успеешь добраться на работу в участок.  
  
Взгляд Дерека стал тяжелым.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я полицейский?  
  
\- Кроме припаркованного внедорожника – и здесь действительно нет дороги, кстати, - мой папа шериф. Вот моя карточка.  
  
Дерек взял небольшой бумажный квадратик, выглядевший как старая деревянная линейка. Жирным шрифтом было напечатано:  _«Hammer Time! Стилински Контракш»_ [2].  
  
\- Здорово, - буркнул Дерек.  
  
\- Я знаю, круто, да? Ладно, большой парень, увидимся завтра утром. Я принесу тебе кофе. Уверен, ты пьешь с тройными сливками и двойным сахаром.  
  
\- Не приноси мне кофе, - возмутился Дерек. – Что с тобой не так? Просто почини мою крышу.  
  
\- Понял, - Стайлз отступил к двери с идиотской улыбкой и показал Дереку пальцами «салют». – Один кофе и большая медвежья лапа[3].   
  
Затем подмигнул и исчез.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на карточку в руках.  
  
 _Нет. Нет-нет-нет._  
  
Это глупо. Он сын шерифа. Дереку стоило бы запастись молярной маской, иначе, если Стайлз будет постоянно крутиться рядом, Дерек сотрет зубы в пыль.  
  
И он абсолютно точно не представлял голого Стайлза в одном поясе для инструментов, когда дрочил той ночью.  
  
Позже Дерек встал, чтобы намочить мочалку и вытереться.   
  
В ванной лопнули трубы.  
  
\- Это не может закончиться ничем хорошим, - предсказал Дерек, пока с его носа капала вода.  
  


* * *

  
  
_«Это может закончиться чертовски здорово»_ , - думал Дерек спустя два месяца, вжимаясь в Стайлза с опилками в волосах.  
  
\- Мне нравятся дома под ремонт, - горячо выдохнул Стайлз ему в рот. – Они требуют приложить некоторые усилия, но оно того стоит.  
  
\- Заткнись, - прорычал Дерек. – Заткнись или я свяжу тебя твоей рулеткой и заставлю замолчать.  
  
\- Серьезно, - засмеялся Стайлз, прижавшись ртом к челюсти Дерека. – Я знаю, что ты сделал эту дыру в стене на прошлой неделе специально.  
  
\- Неправда, - Дерек присосался к ключице Стайлза, оставляя темный след. Стайлз никогда не должен узнать, что у Дерека есть целый список того, что он может сломать, чтобы потом позвонить ему.  
  
\- Ты чудо, - хихикнул Стайлз, и Дерек должен бы ненавидеть его за вечное самодовольство, но вместо этого он схватил Стайлза под бедра, поднял вверх, пока его ноги не обхватили Дерека за талию, и вжал в стену.  
  
\- Это у тебя ключ в кармане или ты просто рад меня видеть? – спросил Стайлз, задыхаясь от смеха.  
  
Дерек отклонился.  
  
\- Серьезно? Плотницкие шутки про секс?  
  
\- А знаешь, как еще говорят? – спросил Стайлз, выразительно похлопав ресницами. – Плотник – стучать охотник.  
  
Дерек на секунду замолчал.  
  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы я просто  _настучал_  тебе?  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами и выпалил:  
  
\- Женись на мне.  
  
Теперь настала очередь Дерека смеяться. Он дошел до кровати и опустил Стайлза на одеяло. Тот смотрел с полыхающими щеками и горящими глазами.  
  
Дерек поднял бровь.  
  
\- Я думаю, ты имеешь ввиду «выходи за меня»?  
  
Стайлз со смешком застонал, вцепился рукой в рубашку Дерека и дернул его на кровать.  
  


* * *

  
  
В ванной лопнули трубы. Снова. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - В оригинале используется «you could ring the bell». Имеется ввиду аттракцион-силомер.   
> Например, вот такой http://www.tehnocentr.com/uploads/kuvaldometr/kuvaldometr3.png  
> [2] - Hammertime! (Hammertime, Hammer time) — американский мем, имевший большую популярность в девяностых и частично сохранивший её до сих дней. В этой стране почти не распространен. «Stop! Hammertime!» подписываются треды с изображениями, где кто-то уничтожает кого-то или что-то при помощи молотка. Или предметом, похожим на молоток.  
> http://www.halolz.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/12/brawl-dedede-hammertime.jpg   
> [3] - Медвежья лапа - выпечка  
> http://www.hlebopechka.ru/forum/result-photo/171351.jpg


End file.
